undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Sans/@comment-83.112.247.160-20170917135115/@comment-33537653-20171119203735
(je m'adresse à l'auteur du premier commentaire et je ne prend pas en compte le reste de la discussion) ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS 1: ah! Un tweet: mais si il existait et que cela aurait été officialisé, il n'y aurait plus de débat non 2: HoI! 3:" MEGALOVANIA et pratiquement touts les thèmes de la run genocide appartiennent a Chara ET a Frisk (génocide)"mmh nah: "but nobody came" est (accéléré) les premieres notes du theme de flowey, la music avant le "combat" contre papyrus est bonetrousle ralenti, (nous viendrons à "in my way" et "mus_zzz_c" plus tard), BAATRH (battle againast a true hero) est le theme d'undyne the undying, et power of neo est le theme de mettaton neo 4: "in my way" est le theme de Frisk/le joueur (que je designerais pas F/J) car il se joue que lors que Frisk? (Frisk? est uttilisé pour désigné frisk possedé par chara) fait des action sans que le joueur fasse quelque chose (terroriser Flowey et s'approcher du petit monstre), donc "in my way" est le theme de F/J 5: "mus_zzz_c"( tu trouveras quel musique c'est, sinon c'est la musique qui se joue lors que chara aparait en fin de la route genocide, que j'abragerait en LMQSJLQCA) est clairement le theme de chara, aucun doute possible, puisque cette musique ce joue dans le SEUL moment ou chara apparait "phisiquement" sinon j'ai une theorie sur TSTMPWYFS (the song that might play when you fight sans) et MEGALOVANIA: sans n'a jamais un comportement agressif envers le joueur, même en route genocide: il agis en defense pour sauver le royaume, en "hero", il est donc beaucoup plus "déterminé" à battre Frisk que dans n'importe quelle autre situation ou il serait amené à se battre contre lui, ou il serait beaucoup moins "déterminé" à battre un humain, parce que, imagine: 1.tu te retrouve devant un humain qui ne t'a rien fait ni rien fait à personne vs. 2.tu est face à quelque chose qui a tué la quasi integralité des monstre, dont beaucoup que tu aimes et même ton frère. Dans quelle situation tu as le plus envie de tuer cette personne? si tu me réponds 2 c'est vrai, si quelqun TUE DE SANG FROID presque tout le monde et même un de tes proches, tu serait plus "déterminé" à terminer ce qu'il est en train de faire plus qu'autre chose hein? A partir de cela je pense que MEGALOVANIA est le theme de sans quand il est éxtremement déterminé, et que TSTMPWYFS est son theme de combat classique, un peut comme undyne qui quand elle devient Undyne th undying, et est donc beaucoup plus déterminé à battre Frisk que dans n'importe quelle autre situation, et que son theme passe de spears of justice à BAATRH, moi je dit que c'est pareil avec sans, que son theme de combat normal est TSTMPWYFS et que lors qu'il est très déterminé et/ou que le sort du monde repose dans ses mains, son theme se transorme en MEGALOVANIA en conclusion: mus_zzz_c est le theme de chara in my way celui de frisk (genocide) spears of justice et BAATRH celui de Undyne et TSTMPWYFS et MEGALOVANIA ceux de sans voila j'éspere que tu me répondra vu le temps que cela à mis de faire ce comentaire